User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Favorite Fictional Animal Characters by Species
If ya wonder, this is a meme some users have done in DeviantArt which ya is already using, and trust me, this isn't cringe, this meme looks like something ya maybe could do, so before i say start... Well, this meme is you gonna say your list of the animals listed so any of those animals in animation i guess is added for each animal, really you is saying your kind of favorite characters that IS those species in any media, ya know? So like ya gonna say your favorite dog, cat, bird, etc. character from any stuff ya know, i thought i could ask this one to you if you can guess, and yeah without being like "Idk?" ya can try? Because yeah.... If ya understand... Yeah now if ya understand ya can do i guess, so tell me in the comments what are ya gonna choose? So anyway, hope ya know how to do this ;) START: Rules: OC Characters doesn't count, because you are the creator of them and this have to be canon characters btw, everything else i guess ya understand, anyway: Dog: Cat: Bird: (ANY kind of bird yes) Raccoon: (Yeah, i did say OCs doesn't count since Jakey would be on this list IF he was canon, or even Lola but they both are OCs and Lifty and Shifty are canon but they are not gonna be here i guess, since we both would not add those anyway right? XD Well there ARE some nice raccoons however that could take this spot like RJ (Over the Hedge), Rigby (Regular Show), Marine the Raccoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) to name a few for example, and there is that raccoon i talked about once but you doesn't know pretty much about him yet, however those raccoons aren't Lifty and Shifty but eh ya know, if there is any canon raccoon that ya can think of then that one would be on this list i guess u know eh, i guess...) Turtle: Wolf: Fox: Lion: Tiger: Otter: Kangaroo: Dragon: (Yes, it counts as an animal) Bear: Reptile: (Note: Turtle is already added on this list, so in "Reptile" there will be any crocodile, lizard or snake character, if ya know any) Rodent: (And for here, your favorite rodent is squirrel ya said since rabbits aren't rodents rlly, ya can list your favorite "SQUIRREL" in this part if ya have?) Unique Species: (And those are special, well we already got dragon on this list, for "Unique Species" we have special species that seems special, those who doesn't exist or is a hybrid which is mixed with two different animals at same time or ya know, could be a species that isn't seen anywhere else, yeah if it counts as an animal, if ya know any special looking like that, then ya can add...) Wildcards Time! In those, ya is allowed to put any animal ya want for those, i know those is on your list but i think i could add for ya? Ya maybe wouldnt come up with anything anyway so let me help i guess? I guess i can add the four wildcards for ya, the wildcards are having any species and yeah i am asking again so see? Wildcard #1: Favorite Rabbit? Wildcard #2: Favorite Skunk? Wildcard #3: Favorite Hedgehog? And Wildcard #4: Favorite Fish? Ok that is the whole list, ya know how to do this right? Your welcome btw, and good luck with doing this, btw i did Part 2 of the simulator story btw before this blog, but however, remember! In the comments, ya can tell me your list of this one i did, ya should know animal species, and such? So hope ya can think of some, so keep in mind, ya could think then ya possibly come up with idea? I mean... Meh, good luck hope ya will find out all the questions? Category:Blog posts